wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
An Enemy
Summary During the Skywing invasion, Queen Coral tries to get Anemone to use her animus powers to stop the fight. Anemone refuses, and is banished from the kingdom by Queen Coral. Now on her own, Anemone finds herself pursued by dragons who know her secret. Chapter 1 After a few seconds of sitting there, paralyzed with fear, Anemone’s adrenaline kicked in and sent her running to protect Auklet. The newly-hatched dragonet sat confused at the sight of the chaos breaking out in the castle. “There’s a SeaWing dragonet down there!” a SkyWing shouted to some others, “One of you guys go get it! I think it’s royalty!” The other SkyWings looked at Auklet with great interest after catching the last line. Anemone fought the urge to panic, and swooped low to grab her little sister. She heard an angry roar behind her, but Anemone didn’t care. Her sister was safe. With a giant flap of her pale blue wings, she rose higher off the ground and turned around to find Queen Coral. Her blue eyes scanned her surroundings, and she fought the urge to gasp. SkyWings were everywhere, fighting in midair, burning things, and chasing SeaWings. Smoke billowed out of every nook and cranny of the castle. Only then did she realize just how brutal the war really was. She’d spent every second by her mothers side, and the cruel form of protection kept her from seeing any fighting. But she still heard about it. She still read the tragic romance scrolls her mother wrote about dragons widowed from war. Except she never imagined she’d be seeing her second home being burned down. “ANEMONE!” The panicked voice came from none other than her mother. Anemone was startled by her tone of voice. “OVER HERE! WE’RE RETREATING!” Anemone gave out a relieved sigh to hear that she wouldn’t have to stay and watch. She made a banking turn and quickly flew over to her mother. “I’m here. I’ve got Auklet too,” Anemone slowed her flight to a hover as she reached her mother. Her voice shook a little, so she took a deep breath to calm herself. “Good. Now there’s one last thing I need before we go,” Queen Coral’s voice was surprisingly calm. She sounded in charge. Anemone felt a sudden surge of pride at her mother’s confidence. It was almost comforting. “Anemone, I need you to use your animus powers.” All feelings of warmth went down the drain when she heard this. “What?!” She barely breathed out the shocked word. Her legs shook with fear. Her whole body trembled. “I need you to collapse the castle, which will hopefully get rid of all the Skywings, then raise it back up again.” “No, I can’t do that. Don’t you understand mother?! I’ll loose my SOUL doing that!” “Anemone,” Coral turned her head to give her daughter a soft glance, “you have to do this. Not only will we have won a small battle, but it will send a message to Burn to not attack us. We’ll safeguard the castle for a while.” “But mother,” Anemone drew in a shaky breath, “I won’t be your daughter anymore! I’ll turn evil like Orca did!” Coral face contorted in anger, “DON’T YOU DARE USE HER NAME!” Anemone shrunk down to the floor. “YOU WILL DO AS I SAY OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!” “I can’t.” “Leave. Get out. You are no longer my daughter, and you are no longer welcome in the Kingdom of the Sea. You’re a traitor to us all.” Queen Coral swung around so she would no longer have to look at Anemone’s heartbroken face. The former SeaWing princess slowly unfolded her wings and steadily raised herself off the ground. She shakily flew out the hole in the castle roof, dodging attacking SkyWings. With one last glance at the burning castle, Anemone flew off. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions